metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
No David Hayter I can't find anything yet that says Richard Doyle is replacing David Hayter as Big Boss, though I can see it happening.--Richardtalk 03:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I thought that was only for older big boss honestly.CloudHiro 19:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) this is great i allways tell peaple on portable ops online that portable ops 2 was coming and now it is olmost here although it really isint an acksule portable ops 2 its a new game--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HEVEN 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Why the change to unrevealed clones The multiplayer co-op mode sounds better and it's not that much of a speculation like more clones. Familiar? Doesn't Big Boss look like Che? 20:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) (sorry can't log in...try again soon and replace sig with onikage01) New Features I'm really happy about the new features like crouch walk the co-op and the graphics look good too. It sounds Like a really fun game. The only thing I did not like in the demo was that you can't crawl anymore...but I guess the crouched stance kind of makes up or substitues for that , so its okay...still I wish you could crawl. Character Category we need a character category for this game. However Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Characters would be a bit on the long side. --Drawde83 20:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :How about simply "Peace Walker Characters"? --Fantomas 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::How about we create a character template that includes the category. That way it can be easily changed later on if necessary. (BTW I'm a bit busy so I'm not volunteering to do it right now) --Drawde83 21:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) So... shouldn't the release date be revealed by now? I mean, Hideo Kojima had already stated that almost everything is finished, and that they only have 1/3 of voice acting left in the Japanese version, at least according to his statement at the Tokyo Game Show, or am I missing something right now? Weedle McHairybug 22:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Might be an international release like MGS4, due to the facts you said and that the Japanese and English voice actors have been announced. It'll probably be released in Q1 2010.--Richardtalk 03:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) New Peace Walker screenshots. Ok, I stumbled upon Joystiq on GameFAQs and I discovered new screenshots of Peace Walker. There are the official rips of the UFO-like machine and the Shagohod-like vehicle we saw in the trailers, as well as an entirely new weapon that resembles a hybrid of a tank and the Sarumarine from Starfox 64, some official rips of the characters in the game, some sketches Kojima style of some currently unnamed characters (although they may be the recruited soldiers, and one of them has a striking resemblance to Emma.), some screenshots of a Two-player campaign (presumably a versus mode, given how the screens are layed out.), a screenshot of the in-development Tank Box (by "in-development" I mean that it is in the Development menu of the game), a screenshot of the Tank Box in action near the FSLN boathouse. A screenshot of the in-game model of a Flash Grenade, as well as one in the development menu, as well as reverse order screenshots of the Smoke grenade, a screenshot of Big Boss kneeling beside a knocked out, balaclava and headphones wearing soldier, as well as several screenshots of the Fulton in action with different enemies: including one of the Tank Batallion soldiers from the Neutralize the Tank mission in the demos, the orange coated CIA merc, the aforementioned headphone-wearing soldier, a soldier wearing a green uniform, and apparently a man clad in yellow (If I were to have to guess, I'm guessing that he was some sort of prisoner.), as well as screenshots of the Fulcon being activated in newly unveiled areas, including two screenshots of what appears to be a Costa Rican shipping department (notice the Orange-clad CIA merc in the pictures), as well as an undisclosed Costa Rican village, as well as two screenshots showing two different recruits (or at least, what appears to be recruits) with stats and four positions, implying that the recruited soldiers are indeed playable, screenshots featuring stills of how a Fulton is activated, four stills of the Mother Base growing bigger (implying that expansions can be added to the Mother Base), and both official rips and development menus of the various forms of the MK. 22. I don't know if we need a gallery for these items, but I did place the Shagohod-like vehicle on the Trivia section of the Shagohod article. Weedle McHairybug 00:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia/Peace Walker On wikipedia they do not include anything like the appearance of Liquid snake in the game and there was a edit war recently.Kennedy 3421 12:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421. :There was an edit war over at wikipedia? Did they not know Kojima said about Liquid's appearance himself? --Fantomas 16:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, and they still kept it off. Apparently, despite the fact that Kojima himself had stated that Liquid appearing was not only a possibility, but his statement implies that it was an inevitability (He mentioned "The same goes for Liquid Snake, and we'll get to see just what happened to him." we'll is a contraction of "we will," which implies that Liquid appearing is inevitable. If it wasn't certain, he would have said "The same goes for Liquid Snake, and we might get to see just what happened to him."). Apparently, the person behind the deletion of that info, Eaglestorm, implied that his reasons for removing it was because it was unsourced, and they still removed it even with the sources due to the fact that it "seemed like advertizement." (Well, gee, by that logic, then pretty much ALL of the articles are written in a way that is basically advertizing to people to read, buy, play, learn, or watch the product!). Weedle McHairybug 16:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow. --Fantomas 16:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) They just don't accept stuff like Liquid Snake and they also removed the CIA involvement in Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. Why can't they leave it in the plot?Kennedy 3421 08:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Release date tomorrow, apparently. Apparently, Hideo Kojima revealed in a press announcement that Peace Walker is due to be released tomorrow. I think this should be noted in the article. Weedle McHairybug 18:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :What? --Fantomas 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It was mentioned in JustPushStart. Here's the quoted information: ::: ::: The much awaited Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker for the PSP is releasing this Wednesday and Hideo Kojima is very busy with its launch party that is going to happen in just a couple of days. In his recent tweet just a couple of hours ago, he hinted that he will be announcing something big for Peace Walker. He said that it should hint something about the new “Metal”? Could it be a new Metal Gear that is tied up to Peace Walker? He also said that you won’t really enjoy it until you have played the game… :::Today, Hideo Kojima and his team will be very busy for the much awaited release of Peace Walker. What could this announcement be? Another Metal Gear Solid game for the PlayStation 3?::And here's the source: http://www.justpushstart.com/2010/04/05/kojima-announcing-something-big-for-mgs-peace-walker/ Weedle McHairybug 17:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting, thanks. --Fantomas 17:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker or A.I. Machines There is one thing. Those A.I. Machines are they Metal Gears or something similiar to the Shagohod? I hear they can talk and sing. Then what is Peace Walker? DAVID HAYTER he has been confirmed look it up on youtube his voice is in the opening. type in "metal gear solid peace walker the set up". Well Metal Gear sounds Well if your going to answer my previous question(A.I. Machines) then answer this one. Why all the metal gear and metal gear like machines (Expect Arsenal Gear) make animal like sounds? What they alive or something? I find it strange that machines growl like animals. Even those whatever those machine things are in Peace Walker. make sounds. They can talk and sing now. Explain please? :I don't know about the RAY or the others, but I do know that Metal Gear REX apparently had sound effects of a T-Rex installed into it (at least, that's what's implied in the novelization.). Weedle McHairybug 20:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::REX sounds a lot like Godzilla! I think it's a psychological thing to intimidate the enemy, like the Gekkos in MGS4. --Bluerock 21:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty sure it's just dramatic effect for both REX, RAY and the Shagohod. --Fantomas 21:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it adds to their animal-like behaviour. --Bluerock 17:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) EVA? Liquid? Im almost certain EVA will be in this...Suzetta Minet's name is in the opening credits and I hear that the Japanese voice of EVA had her name in the opening credits too. Also..I wonder what role Liquid could possibly have. Kojima stated that we would see exactly what made him "the way he is". And the game takes place in 1974...Liquid was 2 years old. That rapid aging must really move fast if he can remember things from that early an age right? Actually, the rapid aging is not a result of being a clone, its from FOXDIE. Liquid was not infected with FOXDIE until he was about 25 and came in contact with Solid Snake,who, as you should know, was infected with the virus unknowingly by Naomi to kill anybody who had Big Bosses genes. It could be possible he has an eidetic memory however or that what happened to him when he was two was very traumatic and somewhat damaged his psyche, leading to him becoming the crazy person he was.Tsquirrel9 18:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : First off, Liquid's 37, not 25. Secondly, no, FOXDIE was not the cause of the rapid aging. Naomi stated to Snake that the reason why Snake was growing old rapidly was because he was "made that way." This was further hinted at with Solidus, who looked like someone in his eighties despite only being about 36. Weedle McHairybug 18:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd say he looks more like he was in his sixties as opposed to eighties...so we can assume Solidus probably ages at double the normal rate. Where as Snake at the time of Metal Gear Solid 4 looked also in his sixties...so I've always assumed Snake ages at about 1.5 times the normal rate and Solidus at twice the normal rate.BigBoss1292 01:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hm Peace Walker's a very promising game, I do hope some Portable Ops characters like Python or Null is in the game too, so things would be clear as to what happened to Python canonically. And Python is a pretty cool soldier ouo Maku! Here is my talkpage 07:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker Huey Otacon A.I. Ocelot So is Huey related to Otacon? Grandfather or father? Those Machines creatures are they Metal Gears or something like the Shagohod? Will Ocelot make an appearance in Peace Walker? :We don't know yet. --Fantomas 01:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Europe rating. Ok, thanks to a recent Twitter post that Hideo Kojima posted, we now know the rating for this game in Europe. It's rated 15. I had to use Google Translator to read his post, but going by the tone, he's not to happy with it being 15. Anyways, if you can tell what the rating standard is in Europe, be sure to insert it. On that note: the blog also confirms that the rating in America is indeed "T for teen." Why it was removed, I'll never know. Also, if you're going to read it, I suggest using google translater or babelfish, because his post is in Japanese. Weedle McHairybug 01:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing Right. This article needs a serious cut down now. It's way too long. All the in-depth stuff from the trailers needs to be trimmed, as it doesn't need to be so in-depth. --Fantomas 10:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :how about move it into it's own article. Seems a shame to remove all that good work --Drawde83 11:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :We could (and I see where you're coming from), but most of it seems pretty pointless. The absurdly in-depth description of the Monster Hunter trailer is unnecessary for example. --Fantomas 17:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The Crossovers? any more info on the crossovers? like what kind of stuff you can get for monster hunting. or, from what I heard, the Front Mission Evolved crossover (no real apearance in the game, but according to Kotaku, you can get parts from defeated mechs in Peace Walker and transfer them over to front mission evolved to use in Wanzer customizing. You can check out the kotaku page here on it. CloudHiro 19:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker OST released already? Yea.. i found the full soundtrack for MGSPW on youtube, did Konami release it already? Peace Walker OST released already? Yea.. i found the full soundtrack for MGSPW on youtube, did Konami release it already? Exhorresco 20:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Importing Portable Ops Characters? I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't or could. Radioactive Zombie 04:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Why Can't Big Boss let go of The Boss? Explain to me why after all these years why can't Big Boss just can't seem to let go of The Boss yet? I know it was his mission to kill yet and yet he's hasn't let go of her. Eevn in Peace Walker the only reason he took this mission was because he thought The Boss was still alive. He clearly is living in denial. Even when he confronted the AI Pod he was talking to it. He should have known better. Does anyone think that borderline's obesession? If you went to his house he probably has a shrine down in his basement. :Well, the ending hints that he did somewhat let The Boss go when he removed her bandana from his head, but then again, MGS4 hints that he didn't completely let her go. Weedle McHairybug 00:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't see what the big deal of holding on to someone is anyway. Are you just supposed to forget them and the profound impact they had on you? It's a good thing that he respects her so much to remember her. 15:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not saying he shouldn't completely forget about her it's that its effecting him mentality. He thought The Boss was still alive during Peace Walker. He was talking to that A.I. Pod as if it was The Boss. He nearly lost it when trying to stop Metal Gear Peace Walker screaming her name at the A.I. Pod. The point is he come to terns that The Boss is dead. He cares more about her then his on son. (Solid Snake) What was the scene? The one that got removed from the Japanese version. It was still included in the US and Euro versions, does anyone know what it is? Huey Emmerich Dead How? So Huey Emmerich killed himself when his wife was having an affair with his son(Otacon/Hal). So yeah why didn't he just divorce her? Wouldn't that make more sense? I'm mean what did he do wheel himself with his Wheelchair into the pool? And how did Emma get dragged into the pool? With tractor beams? And why didn't she try to talk him out of it? (Groans). For all it's greatness Metal Gear still has too many plot holes. IT JUST DON'T ADD UP! :How could she talk him out of it? She didn't even know that he was planning to kill himself. Also, maybe Huey picked up Emma and put her on his lap before going to the pool. And yes, he wheeled himself into the pool and threw himself in. The guy was paralyzed. There was no way he could survive. Why did he choose death instead of divorce? I have no idea. -- 12:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC)